


late nights

by flowercrownprincess



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoongi is lonely, but he's craving for some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights

It was a quiet night for Yoongi as he didn't have anything to do on a Friday night.

 

He sighs, frustrated out of his mind having to be coop inside his house all day.

 

His boyfriend wasn't even here to keep him entertained. Leaning back on the couch, he grabs the remote from the table and turns on the television, flipping through the channels to see what's on. Nothing caught his interest in the slightest. He's about to sink his face into the cushion near him until his phone went off, that he reaches for it and a message from babe managed him to straighten up at the spot.

 

**[9:46 p.m.] babe: you still up yoon bear? ><'**

 

Snorting at the nickname his boyfriend have for him, he slides to type,

 

**[9:48 p.m.] yeah what's up?**

 

Sending that, he sets his iPhone down in front of him but an instant reply came.

 

**[9:49 p.m.] babe: may I come over pls ~ ? …(๑╯ﻌ╰๑)**

 

The puppy face added at the end of the text, he can imagine Joonmyun doing it right now. Luckily, he isn't here in person, so Yoongi wouldn't have to pin him down and kissed the living lights out of him.

 

**[9:51 p.m.] babe: so...can I? :c**

 

Forgetting that he didn't answer him yet, he hits an exclamation mark on accident. “ _Fuck_!” realizing that wasn't proper but the happy face Joonmyun sends makes him not regret it.

 

**[9:53 p.m.] babe: all right! I'll be right over then in five minutes o(〃＾▽＾〃)o**

 

He simper. Great, his night won't be dull anymore. Sitting back comfortably, he props his feet up on the coffee table. He couldn't wait for Joonmyun's arrival.

 

Upon ten eighteen Joonmyun finally appears, ringing the doorbell but as soon as Yoongi gets up from his ass to get to the door. The smile on his face drops quickly when he sees it's not only the brunette standing there.

 

“Yoongi hyung!” Taehyung's booming voice blows his ears off.

 

Joonmyun sends him an apologetic smile his way, already recognizing the look. “I couldn't leave him or Zelo alone at home,” pushing the youngest of the trio in front. Junhong shyly greets him, “Hi, Yoongi hyung,” before going back to hiding behind his older brother's back.

 

Yoongi barely grunts as he lets them inside. Taehyung who was usually hyper runs past him. Joonmyun was walking behind with Junhong latching onto his arm. "Tae, be careful," reprimanding the second Kim as his brother is bouncing on the couch excitedly.

 

"Hyung! Hyung! Look~" pointing to the big screen with explosive of fireworks displaying different colors design showing.

 

Joonmyun hums, taking a seat along with Junhong. “Amazing, what is it?” but Taehyung doesn't hear him. Too in awe with what's going on the tv.

 

“He gets _distracted_ fast, doesn't he?” observes Yoongi, the owner of the house. He was sitting on the single chair across from them.

 

Nodding, Joonmyun checks up on Junhong. “You okay Z?” noticing the youngest of the two was quiet. He hasn't spoken a word since they got here.

 

Junhong glances up and mumbles, “Fine, 'm just tired,” suppressing a yawn with his hand covering his mouth. “I know, I'm sorry, but know that I couldn't let you stay home by yourself.” he shrugs, moving to where his other brother was.

 

“Z! Isn't this cool?” exclaims Taehyung, still hyper over the animation playing.

 

Yoongi chuckles at the pout settling on Joonmyun's face when his baby brother left his side. He then gets caught off guard as Joonmyun shunts his attention to him. “Why are you laughing you big meanie?” bottom lips pushing further out.

 

He gulps. The sight of pouting Joonmyun was too much to handle.

 

“ _Well_? ” Joonmyun is still pouting with arms cross.

 

Before he got to say anything. There was a loud knock on the door followed by the doorbell, saving him from trouble. “Who the hell can that be?” standing up, he walks over to his front entrance, pulling the door open and almost slamming it close but a pair of hands stops him.

 

“Aww, hyung, don't be like _that_ ,” the person coos.

 

Yoongi lifts up his hand in a threatening way but the two strangers push against him letting themselves in instead. He mutters profanities under his breath, sealing the door locked. As he's about to make his way back to the living room, he gets tackled by Taehyung out of the blue.

 

“Yoongi hyung!” promenading backward, but catching his balance. He barks out, “ _What_? ” to the eager boy in his arms.

 

Taehyung smiles. “I'm hungry and Myeonie hyung told me to tell you.” his eyes innocent as ever.

 

“Is that so?” Yoongi certifies, heading to the kitchen with Taehyung trailing behind him. " _Uh-huh_! " blabbering whatever came out of his mouth next. The older boy just leaves him be, rummaging through the cabinets for snacks. It was already late to cook something at this time around.

 

“Tae? Yoon bear?” Joonmyun calls out to them.

 

“Yes hyung/What babe?” they both answered. Yoongi throws a bag of trail mix at the younger who catches it without hesitation. He pantomimes him to munch on that as he pulls a package of kettle corns out of its box to pop in the microwave for 2 minutes. He's about to take a large bowl from the cupboard of where he's standing at when Joonmyun enters the kitchen to check if everything is okay.

 

Taehyung offers him some mix but Joonmyun declines. “It's okay, thank you but Tae, what did I say about eating sweets at night?” aiming a fixed stare at the small chocolates in his hands. The boy pouts adorably. “But hyung, it's so _good_! ” sticking another one in his mouth because of it. Joonmyun sighs at his youthful brother's behavior.

 

“All right, just try not to eat too much of it okay?” moving his head in an up and down motion. He leaves the kitchen.

 

Joonmyun shakes his head. “That dongsaeng, always getting away with everything,” getting startled when thick arms wrapped around his waist. He soon relaxed when he acknowledge it was just Yoongi. He leans back contently, his back pressed against Yoongi's chest.

 

“But you love him either way in the end, don't you?” came the low whisper near his ears. He giggles from the tickling sensation. “I can't lie now, _can I_? ” turning around, his hands locked themselves around Yoongi's neck. He meets his boyfriend's dark brown orbits. “But I do love you more,” closing his eyes as Yoongi leans his forehead against his own, their lips a centimeter away from kissing.

 

Yoongi was about to press their mouths together but their short moment gets interrupted,

 

“ _Hyung_! What's the password to your Netflix account?” yells Jungkook.

 

The blond groans. “I can never get my alone time,” it results into Joonmyun laughing at him. He glares. “ _Yah,_.” but the brunette just leans forward and pecks his lips. “I know, but tonight let's just have _fun_ with them and maybe later we can have our own time,” winking, he draws away and picks up the bag of chips from the table as he exits the room. Yoongi's left dumbfounded by what happened.

 

“HEEEY! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!? WE NEED YOUR PASSWORD TO THE NETFLIX TO WATCH MOVIES!”

 

Snapping out of his stupor, Yoongi rushes without forgetting to get the popcorn out from the microwave and dumping it all in the large bowl. He runs to the living room where everyone else was.

 

By the time he makes it, his encounter with Jungkook signaling to the screen of Netflix login page. Taehyung was sitting on his lap pleasantly while Junhong was snuggled warmly up to Sehun who wore his permanent scowl but in his eyes, it told the blond otherwise. Joonmyun waves a hand to him, patting the empty spot; realizing his boyfriend was the only one not being cuddled. He takes a seat and the control was handed over to him - more like thrown - and he flips the middle finger at whoever did it. He enters the password as Joonmyun moves closer, head moving under his arm to lay on his shoulders.

 

Yoongi smirks. “So what film are you little kids are up for watching tonight?”

 

-

 

= extra scene =

 

“You guys better not _cause_ a ruckus down here or _else_.”

 

Yoongi warns the group of boys as he and Joonmyun were heading in early. The pretty male was feeling exhausted, so Yoongi being the good boyfriend he was decided to take him upstairs to his bedroom to fall asleep in. The four participants wanted to stay up a little longer.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” waves off Sehun. Junhong still snuggled up with him.

 

“Why you—”

 

“Don't worry, hyung, you can _fuck_ Joonmyun as loud as you want, we won't judge.” randomly brings up Jungkook, carrying mischievous in his eyes. Taehyung smacks him on the back of his head for that particular comment. “ _Ow!_ What was that for?” looking at his boyfriend for reasoning.

 

“You don't say that about my hyung!”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as Sehun snickers in the background, burying his face deep in Junhong's neck. “Whatever brat, now I bid you all a good night and I swear, try not to barge in my room later _all right_? ” he's trudging up, not bothering to hear the words escaping from Sehun's mouth.

 

“Bet you 15 bucks, they're not sleeping tonight.”

 

“30 and you got yourself a deal.” Jungkook verifies, sticking out his hand for Sehun to grab and shake on it.

 

“Loser has to be the slave for the other for a whole week then.”

 

  
Taehyung smacks his forehead at the same time Junhong told that they were both “idiots.” to their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> susu is my guilty crossover otp ;;


End file.
